Adiós
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Final alterno. X-Men: Apocalypse


Charles se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sorprendido por cómo - luego de todo lo que había ocurrido en las pasadas semanas -, el mundo había vuelto a su cauce, despacio pero constante. Las heridas físicas y emocionales sufridas por sus chicos empezaban a sanar y él aun encontraba desconcertante mirarse al espejo y ver su nueva apariencia.

Vio a Erik en el pasillo, observando a Raven con sus alumnos en lo que Hank había llamado el _Salón del Peligro_ , un simulador para entrenar a los chicos en combate. Se había quedado en la mansión para ayudar a Jean a reconstruir el lugar, pero ahora estaba listo para partir. Siendo el hombre más buscado por la justicia de casi medio planeta, su presencia ahí ponía en peligro a todos y Charles tuvo que aceptar su decisión de marcharse.

\- El mundo ha comenzado a reconstruirse a si mismo. – Erik sonrió con melancolía y Charles percibió la tristeza que emanaba de él. Aun había pena en su corazón, pero ya no era alimentada por esa ira que siempre estaría dentro de él.

\- Es la naturaleza humana, Charles. – Sus miradas se encontraron y el corazón de Charles se llenó de tristeza.

\- Tenía razón sobre Raven, incluso tuve razón sobre ti. – Sabía como tomaría Erik sus palabras, pero no le importó. No iba a dejarle ir sin hacerle saber que seguía teniendo fe en él.

\- ¿No te has despertado en medio de la noche, sintiendo que algún día vendrán por ti y por tus chicos? – Erik nunca le dejaría olvidar que seguían siendo ellos contra el mundo y Charles no tenía intención de ignorarlo.

\- Si, lo he hecho.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando eso suceda?

\- Solo sentiré piedad por la pobre alma que venga a mi escuela buscando problemas. – Había aceptado la idea de Raven de entrenar a sus alumnos, entendiendo finalmente esa visión suya de que, tenerlos bajo su techo no bastaba para protegerlos del mundo exterior y que no permitirles explorar el potencial de sus poderes haría más daño que bien.

Erik echó a andar por el corredor y Charles le siguió, buscando alargar un poco más la inevitable despedida.

\- ¿Seguro de que no puedo convencerte de quedarte? – Preguntó más por ver la reacción de Erik que por obtener una respuesta. Él mejor que nadie sabía que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Erik sonrió sin mirarle y Charles entendió que el decir adiós tampoco era fácil para él.

\- Eres el psíquico, Charles, puedes convencerme de hacer lo que sea. – Erik le dirigió una última mirada donde aun brillaba la misma chispa de aquellos primeros años de su amistad, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron y creyeron, por un tiempo, que nunca se separarían. Cuando compartieron sueños y esperanzas; fracasos y miedos; y fueron eso que el otro necesitaba.

Erik siempre sería la parte más importante de su vida y había renunciado a ella por algo más grande que él mismo. Durante veinte años las circunstancias les habían apartado, pero el lazo que los unía sobreviviría cualquier cosa, hasta el mismo fin del mundo.

\- Adiós, viejo amigo.

\- Buena suerte, profesor.

Le vio desaparecer por los corredores, sin mirar atrás, pero sin ocultarle el dolor que le causaba el tener que marcharse. Se quedó un rato ahí, mirando a los chicos y a Raven.

No, no podía dejarlo irse así.

* * *

 _Erik, espera_. - Empujó la silla de ruedas por los pasillos, llamándole telepáticamente. En su mente, le vio detenerse en uno de los pasillos, la cabeza baja, los hombros caídos y los puños apretados. - _La biblioteca. Prometo que solo será un momento_.

Consideró llamar a Kurt para que le teletransportara a la biblioteca, pero prefirió hacer el recorrido por su cuenta, utilizando el tiempo para organizar las ideas que iban y venían por su cabeza. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, pero sentía que no podían despedirse así, nada más. No con toda la historia que existía entre ellos. No con la posibilidad de que esa fuera la última vez que iban a verse.

Llegó a la biblioteca donde Erik le esperaba con un vaso de whisky en la mano y otro servido para él, observando el tablero de ajedrez con la partida que habían dejado a medias un par de días antes, luego de que él y Jean terminaron la reconstrucción.

\- Creo que he perdido la cuenta de cuantos juegos hemos dejado a medias a lo largo de todos estos años. – Charles cerró la puerta y se quedó a la distancia, en silencio. – Alargar esto no la hará más fácil, Charles. – Erik bebió el resto de su bebida y dejó el vaso junto a la botella.

\- Sé que debo dejarte ir, pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo. – Erik dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y Charles se acercó, tomando su vaso y bebiendo el contenido hasta el fondo. – Antes de que te vayas, necesito que me prometas algo.

\- Charles…

\- Promete que no desparecerás de nuevo sin dejar rastro, que me harás saber a mi o a Raven donde estás, que volverás aquí si estás en peligro. – Charles tenía la vista fija en el tablero, incapaz de mirar a Erik, no queriendo mostrarle la desesperación que llenaba sus palabras. – Hemos perdido tantos años por esta lucha sin sentido, cuando ambos sabemos que…

\- Ambos sabemos que eso no cambia nada, Charles. – Erik se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. – Lo que somos, lo que creemos podrá separarnos, pero lo que sentimos siempre nos mantendrá unidos. – Una de las manos de Erik se posó en medio del pecho de Charles y este cubrió esa mano con una de las suyas.

\- Promételo, Erik. – Charles acarició el rostro de Erik con su mano libre. – Solo así podré dejarte ir en paz.

Erik se incorporó a medias y Charles le encontró en el camino. Diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que habían estado así de cerca y ambos tenían demasiados sentimientos guardados que ahora encontraban salida en los labios del otro.

Erik lo levantó de la silla y lo cargó hasta sentarlo sobre el escritorio, colocándose entre sus piernas, abrazándolo, besándolo con la pasión de tantos años de añoranza, con la desesperación dada por la certeza de que no habría momentos como ese en muchos años más.

Las manos de Erik sobre su nuca desnuda le hacían estremecer y Charles se aferraba a su cuerpo, deseando poder hacer algo más que eso, dolorosamente consciente de que no era posible. Los besos de Erik eran como los recordaba: posesivos, hambrientos, demandantes. Respondió a ellos como siempre, entregándose por entero en cada roce de sus labios, en cada respiración ahogada, en las manos que recorrían el cuerpo que conocía tan bien como el suyo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, perdidos el uno en el otro, en ese sentimiento que los consumía y que era lo que les mantenía unidos a pesar de ellos mismos.

Erik lo tomó en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarlo lo colocó de nuevo en la silla de ruedas. Charles trató de retenerlo un poco más, pero Erik se apartó, apoyando su frente en la suya, dándole un poco más de tiempo. Charles buscó su boca en un último beso y lo liberó de su abrazo.

\- Lo prometo, Charles. – Erik murmuró sobre sus labios y se alejó, sin mirar atrás, saliendo de la biblioteca.

Charles se quedó en medio de la habitación, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, una sonrisa curvando sus labios, con la esperanza en el corazón de que Erik volvería a él, algún día, para no marcharse nunca más.


End file.
